


满分赝品

by liangxigua



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangxigua/pseuds/liangxigua
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

07

林冬迟平时再怎么会自我说服，此时也不懂该如何给这种情况找理由。  
也可以说，他已经没有心思找了。

章献淮用身体牢牢压制住他，左手从腰部慢慢往下滑，边摸边问：“这儿我以前碰过吗？还是……这里？”  
暖黄的暗色小灯映得这氛围更加暧昧，林冬迟抓住那只不安分的手，但是没用，很快就被章献淮的另一只手更用力地拉开再按住。  
章献淮对他的抵抗行为表示不满，并用他亲口对章流流说过的话质问回去：“你是我专属的助理，怎么现在不听话了。”  
林冬迟听了羞耻得无言以对。  
他开始后悔为了怼回章流流就脱口讲出那些，更后悔大半夜饿了没有忍忍就跑下楼来偷偷吃饭。  
林冬迟努力想要让脑袋先冷静下来，想想还有什么有力借口能够阻止。可毕竟年轻，再怎么想冷静也抵不过血气上涌的生理反应。章献淮的每一次触碰都给他睡衣下的那寸肌肤带来了从未体验过的热意和刺激。  
当章献淮深入他的睡裤、大手直接覆上包裹着性器的内裤时，林冬迟不自觉发出了声轻喘——  
“嗯啊……”  
他立刻咬住嘴唇，简直不敢相信这种黏腻的声音是从自己喉咙里发出来的！  
章献淮在他耳边轻笑，得出结论：“原来是这里。”

林冬迟觉得不行，这样下去自己还没吃饱就要先被别人吃了。  
他使足了力气用手肘往身后顶，章献淮也不客气地伸进他的内裤，一把握住那根已经有些硬涨的阴茎。  
这下林冬迟是真的完完全全不敢动了。  
见小松鼠不再乱蹦，章献淮一手撑住桌子，另一只手开始给他上下撸动，嘴上威胁道：“听话，再乱动我可就什么都想不起来了，林措。”

林措。  
这句“林措”像是道定身符，林冬迟必须被定住，也必须心甘情愿地定住。  
毕竟，毕竟林措是章献淮的爱人，林措不会躲开——那你林冬迟就不能躲。

不过林冬迟的心里再怎么委屈和难为情，身体还是先一步察觉出了爽意。  
这是他最隐私的地方第一次被其他人这样触碰，摩擦，再贴近触碰……章献淮手心的炙热到达林冬迟性器的每一处，弄得他本能地感觉到舒爽。  
动作加快，林冬迟的双腿便跟着章献淮的手一同用力。龟头被拇指揉蹭到时，他的下半身又敏感得随之泄力，连带上小腿都发软。  
尽管林冬迟一直死死咬住嘴，但渐乱的呼吸和越发控制不住的喘息还是漏了出来，慢慢摇晃在这餐厅里……  
没太长时间林冬迟就缴械投降了。  
即将结束前他着急地挣着：“章献淮你放开，我要…我要射了！”却没能推动，最后还是射了许多在自己的睡衣上和章献淮的手里。  
章献淮倒是依旧淡定，他平静地将沾到的白浊涂抹到林冬迟稀疏卷曲的耻毛上，然后终于放开了怀中的爱人。

章献淮到厨房洗手，林冬迟迅速把裤子穿好，又抽了纸使劲擦掉衣服上那些乱七八糟的东西。  
扔掉纸，他站在那儿，整个人都有点儿呆。  
厨房的水声洗掉了林冬迟的记忆。  
他问自己，刚才到底发生了什么？

章献淮洗过手，顺便接了杯水向林冬迟走来，语气听着似乎略带无奈：“可惜，我还是什么都没想起来。”  
他将水递给刚刚“消耗”过的林冬迟：“还饿吗，要不要叫人给你再做点儿？”  
林冬迟对上章献淮的眼睛。  
他突然看透了。  
从假扮林措的第一天起，他与章献淮的交战就没有胜算。  
面对章献淮的猜疑、试探、还有这些对“自己人”的好心……初级赝品根本招架不了，只能勉强在产品及格线上徘徊。

林冬迟没有接话，不知道是真饱了还是受到惊吓，他竟然忍不住开始打嗝，一顿一顿的，显得狼狈又丢人。  
林冬迟不敢再待着，此刻也没心思再装什么，他摆摆手说了句：“我要回去睡觉了。”然后赶紧从旁边绕开溜走了。  
屋内很安静，章献淮走到客厅正好能听到楼上传来的关门声。  
其实如果再细听，或许还能听见林冬迟轻轻拧动房锁的声音。  
章献淮在楼下站了会儿，回到房间他便拨通了一个电话。  
“再去查查林措，细查。”  
————————————————————  
@周凉西  
* “林冬迟打嗝”的灵感来源于推特上一段松鼠打嗝的视频（twi:cutest_animal1），内容是一只圆鼓鼓松鼠打嗝的时候，藏的食物会漏出来，超级可爱！微博上搜“松鼠打嗝”应该也能看到。  
不过此处林冬迟其实不是吃太饱，是因为紧张➕小惊吓啦。


	2. 09-10

**09**

大学蹭课时，老师给林冬迟他们讲过一个关于《猫蝶图》的趣闻。说是一位姓魏的掌柜好不容易收齐了两幅《猫蝶图》，结果没多久就发现自己打了眼。

底下人问他怎么看出来的，魏掌柜指出：那张蝶息猫卧图中的时间是中午，猫眼应该是立瞳，而他收到的赝品中猫眼则画成了清晨的圆瞳*。

林冬迟对这个故事印象很深。因为有着多年经验的魏掌柜都分不清真品和赝品，按理该是非常难辨才对。但得知真相再回头看，真品赝品的区别就是一对猫眼睛，听起来又好像只要仔细些就不会轻易上当。

此刻面对章献淮，脑袋空空的林冬迟突然想起这个趣闻。

章献淮如魏掌柜，自己就如那幅赝品蝶息猫卧图。

章献淮也上了当，但骗他的人大约都没想到这位掌柜的猜疑和执念会有这么重。

他感觉出不对，着手试探，并避开了所有亲近的人去私下调查。

与其说是章献淮慢慢地允许林冬迟靠近，不如说他是故意让林冬迟靠近，好暴露更多。

于是章献淮看到了错误的猫眼睛。

听到章献淮叫他的名字，林冬迟第一反应是逃。

他企图从旁边跑走，但被章献淮一把抓住，又摔回刚才的位置。

“林冬迟，你跑什么。”章献淮盯着他，盯他的眼睛，他的胸口。

刚才这么一拽，林冬迟的睡袍张得更开，乳头都露了出来，这下他自己都发现了。

林冬迟连忙阖了阖，嘴上小声说道：“我不是……”

不是要跑还是不是林冬迟？

林冬迟本能地要继续隐瞒，却不知道如何狡辩。

章献淮掐住林冬迟的下巴，逼迫他抬头，“不是什么？”

林冬迟的视线往旁边躲闪。

他不敢多看。之前不敢是因为心虚，此刻是害怕。

林冬迟就像森林里被抓住的动物，并不清楚猎人是要吃了他还是大发慈悲放走他。

只能试探着获取处理结果

见林冬迟不回应，章献淮没有太多耐心，伸手就强硬地扯开了他的睡袍。

“章献淮你做什么！”

林冬迟想挣扎，但他躺坐在沙发上，往上根本用不出太多力。

等睡袍系带都被章献淮抽出来时，他的身体一览无余展示在章献淮眼前，只剩一件白色的内裤。

章献淮反问他：“我跟我的爱人做爱有什么问题。”

林冬迟明白了——章献淮就是要他自己打碎谎言，亲口承认他才不是什么一直相伴的亲密爱人。

谎言伤人，从谎言抽离出来同样痛苦。

林冬迟彻底失了办法，他喉咙有些发哑，终于承认：“我不是林措！”

“对不起，我不是林措……我不是故意想骗你的。”

说完，林冬迟没有任何讲出心事的轻松，脑袋里一闪而过的竟是林晋益答应给他的30万，心底更绝望了。

章献淮停住了手上动作。

林冬迟想借此赶紧穿上衣服，不过章献淮依然按住那件半褪下的睡袍，他还是动弹不得。

林冬迟只好放弃挣扎，“我是撒谎了，但讲的事情都是你和林措发生过的，那些都是真的。林措手术之后一直没醒，他们也是想让你能快点儿好起来才找了我……”

他的声音越来越小，事实上，连他自己都觉得这些话听起来就像恶心人的借口。

假扮爱人是为了你好，听起来就荒谬至极。

果然，章献淮没有要原谅或者释怀的样子。

他靠近林冬迟那张因为着急和紧张而有些涨红的脸，问：“那你呢，林冬迟，你又是什么目的？”

林晋益公司近年的经营状况并不符合章氏集团的投资标准，他把两个儿子先后送到章献淮身边，什么心思一看便知。

章献淮记不得自己当初怎么会容林措这样带有目的性的人在身边，甚至还交往、相爱了。

现在他对林冬迟的做法同样不解。

如果说当初林措的靠近是为了他爸爸的公司，那从小就和林晋益接触不多，基本跟被抛弃没有区别的林冬迟又是为了什么。

至此，林冬迟已经有些自暴自弃了，他告诉章献淮：“我需要钱。我大姨生病了，林晋益答应给我30万。”

为了钱，非常烂俗的说法。

这种理由对章献淮来说比说是为了公司更加难以接受，他看着林冬迟，眼神复杂莫测，“林冬迟，你为了那点儿钱就什么都愿意做。”

林冬迟受不了这种眼神，心里特别难受。

就算再被章献淮袒护十次，得到的开心都不会抵过这一次了。

他张了张嘴，最后只能喃喃说道：“我需要钱，心甘情愿的。”

心甘情愿。

章献淮皱了皱眉，他们僵持了几秒，章献淮突然又笑了，轻声重复这句“心甘情愿。”

他松开了林冬迟的睡袍。

就在林冬迟以为章献淮要让他走，便支起上半身时，章献淮顺势将他的睡袍完全脱下，一把扔到了后面的地上。

“章献淮！”林冬迟用手挡住身体，“你还要干什么！”

章献淮按住他不安分的手臂，覆到他身上，从容地简洁回答：“干你。”

林冬迟听了更是慌张，手不停挣动。

章献淮干脆拿起刚才抽出来的睡袍系带将他的手腕捆住，然后用力地按到身侧。

系带是丝质的，没有弹性。林冬迟越挣，手腕就越痛。

“疼！很疼……”林冬迟露出很痛苦可怜的表情。他抱着丝希望，希望章献淮能一时心软放过他。

可是猎人怎么会将捕获的猎物轻易放走。

既然林冬迟心甘情愿为人棋子，章献淮就成全他。

章献淮没有理会他吃痛的样子，另一只手往下扒开了林冬迟的内裤。

“林冬迟，钱不是随便讲讲爱情故事就能挣的。”

* * *

*有关于猫蝶图的趣闻故事取自刘宝瑞的单口相声《猫蝶图》，由殷文硕整理。

曾经听过这个故事，写之前去搜了一下，查不到相关的录像，只有整理出的文字版。如有不妥，会予以道歉删除。

** 10 **

有头脑的猎人抓住小松鼠，不打算吃掉它，也不会大发慈悲放它走。

章献淮要留住他，“你要钱，我要记忆。你继续做你的林措，等我想起来自然会让你带钱走人。”

“如果我不愿意呢？”

章献淮笑了一声，“你以为林晋益会轻易放过你？就算他顾及那点儿父子情，你又还能去找谁要钱。”

林晋益是个唯利是图的商人，这么多年都没怎么理睬他，事情没办成，更不会考虑什么辛苦费给他一分钱。

林冬迟深吸一口气。如果可以，他很想说“我不愿意”，或者底气十足地告诉章献淮、告诉林晋益“我才不怕，我也不缺那些钱”。

可林冬迟动摇了。

他总是在自己心里简单化所有碰到的难事，实际上事情还是很难，最后真正的处理方法不过是一次次放弃。放弃喜欢的专业，放弃感兴趣的工作，放弃零碎的时间……

这次他放弃林冬迟这个名字，却能得到一大笔钱补回以往。

林冬迟也想真正踏上一条能看得见出口的路，还上大姨一家的恩情，没有束缚地去过开心又踏实的生活。

因此，所有的挣扎和顾虑在章献淮讲出这句话后逐渐消散。

他的脑袋甚至冒出愚蠢的想法：“是不是这样我就可以安心地拿那笔钱了？”

来了S城，他享受着不属于林冬迟的生活，接受着不属于林冬迟的职位和薪资，总是担心会拿多，习惯于小心翼翼。

如此一来，林冬迟想，我也是付出了所有我能够付出的了吧。

章献淮把他的内裤褪到了膝盖处，那只手抚过性器，顺着会阴往后摸去。

“等等！章献淮，章献淮……”

章献淮的手探入臀缝，林冬迟急匆匆地喊了他两声，不知道是不是又后悔了。可他没继续往下说，也没再求饶。

他感觉那个地方被一只手指进入，然后很快就变成两只。

进出几次，林冬迟条件反射地夹紧了腿，双手不自觉抓了抓，正好抓到章献淮的衣角。

章献淮看了眼衣服，又抬眼看林冬迟。

在察觉林冬迟似乎默认了这场性事和真假代替的交易时，章献淮有些不悦的情绪，不过很快就被他忽略掉了。

章献淮跪坐起来，用两膝顶开他的腿，便于手指的进出，左手也没再压住他的手，开始撸动林冬迟那根乖巧的阴茎。

“林冬迟，你下面比你诚实。”

章献淮感觉到手中的性器半硬了，便乘胜追击，另一只手又往那后穴进了一只手指。

林冬迟是头一回，全身心都紧张得不行，三只手指进去后异物感很强，后面又是吸绞又是排斥。

“放松。”章献淮加快了前面撸动的速度，听着林冬迟轻轻的喘息，那只处于温热隐秘的手突然按到某个更敏感的位置。

“啊……嗯啊……”林冬迟的声音都变了调，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来。

章献淮立刻对着那儿继续攻进。林冬迟忍不住，抓过他的衣角，向上挺送着射了出来。肚皮和乳头都沾到了色情的白色……

章献淮显然也被情欲占足了身，他单手解开几颗衬衣扣，然后把裤子也解开了，全程都看着面红耳赤张着嘴缓劲的林冬迟。

林冬迟被盯得有些发怵，手还抓着没放，像是怕走丢了的小孩。

章献淮对此很是受用。

不论是章家人还是外人，都认为章氏集团的章献淮从小家教优良，做事得体，待自己人大方友好。

但实际上章献淮比林冬迟善于伪装。他们安心于章少爷什么样子，他便巧妙地展现出什么样子，进而得到真正想要的、能够满足于自身的东西。

唯有在防御很差的林冬迟面前，章献淮觉得没有太多必要，连伪装的想法都少了许多。

他现在直白地要林冬迟的帮助，要他的身体，要他继续假扮爱人。

章献淮认为，林冬迟虽然演技拙劣，但这些应该都能做好。他似乎能够因此原谅一点点林冬迟的欺骗了。

章献淮把林冬迟的精液涂抹到已经有些适应的后穴，用手草草进出几次，然后抽出手，抵上了更加粗硬的东西。

龟头刚挤进去，林冬迟一下子回过神，拽着章献淮的衬衣抽着气说：“疼！章献淮，你停下来，我不想做了，好疼啊！”

箭在弦上，这怎么停得下来？

章献淮一手掐着他的腰，另一手扶着性器。他狠狠心，用力挺进去，性器很快就像找到了正确通道，变得顺畅很多。温热的洞口紧紧包裹着整根阴茎，章献淮爽得发出了声喟叹。

趁林冬迟没有接着喊疼，他开始抽插起来。

林冬迟一直吃痛，叫疼声和喘息声交杂。

但慢慢地，被插蹭过的地方也带给他一些道不明的感觉，身下那硬物速度慢下来时反而让他有些空虚。他不再喊疼，隐约懂得了某种快意。

身下人嘴轻轻张着，乳头也敏感挺立着。

章献淮想，他的身上还是有可爱之处的。于是一边大肆冲撞着，一边弯下腰亲吮了下林冬迟的脖颈，然后顺着往下，锁骨、胸膛、乳头……

林冬迟发出的声音像是在哼着撒娇，他自己都听不下去了，就好几次想咬住下嘴唇不让声音出来。

每到这种时候，章献淮就往外退些，然后冲那处最敏感的地方顶去，再插到很深的地方，生生要把林冬迟撞出更娇淫的呻吟。

林冬迟又射了一次。后来章献淮见他声音发哑，眼睛都疲惫得有些张不开了，于是好心地没再折磨下去。拔出来撸射到他瘫软的性器上，还蹭了些在他的耻毛周围。

章献淮就是这样。

欺骗他的赝品，不仅要打碎，还得重新署上自己的名字才能符合心意。


	3. 13

13

“夹紧。”  
章献淮不由分说的将硬物插入林冬迟两腿之间。  
林冬迟因此陡然有了些虚无的想法。  
他起初一直以为的战争，在章献淮眼里不过是自己的独角戏。  
戏自打开场就不是一场两场能落幕的了。无论演技精湛还是蹩脚，上了台就得演下去，观众们在等，他也在等。等着章献淮想起来，一切结束。  
林冬迟说不出这场戏于他究竟算不算难事。  
如果算，他好像也接触了些新的事物和不同的世界，似乎没有太坏。  
可如果说不算，林冬迟的心里又的确是会冒出无奈和难过。此时此刻就是如此。

此时此刻，他大腿内侧的软肉与章献淮的性器完全贴合，最细嫩的地方被阴茎上的青筋粗暴地磨擦着，着实性感极了。  
他越是别扭，双腿绞得越紧，就夹挤得两腿之间那霸道的东西愈发粗硬。  
虽然腿间没有后庭小穴那般紧实，但腿交带来的精神快感能够更大地刺激到章献淮全身的神经。  
林冬迟同样收获了双重刺激。身后偶尔几声很低的粗喘听得他心跳加快。即使没有插进去，却也像是真的被深入了一般，后穴竟控制不住地收缩了好几次。  
不想要，又很想要。

章献淮不太满意他这种心思游离的状态，抓着他的手就去感受不断从腿缝中嚣张顶出的龟头。  
林冬迟想缩回手，章献淮威胁道：“不用手，我就肏你其他地方。”  
林冬迟只能妥协，被带着去接受更湿烫更色情的欲望。  
他一次次触碰着章献淮的勃起之物，明明没有怎么碰自己那根，那性器也倒戈到章献淮的阵营，硬翘了之后慢慢从铃口流出些晶亮的液体。

“章，章献淮，”林冬迟忍不住哼叫着，“我也想……”  
他不继续说下去就擅自将手抽了回去，要给自己那可怜的勃起一些抚慰。  
章献淮停下来，故意向上贴着林冬迟的臀缝顶了顶，“想什么？”  
林冬迟知道如果不说出来，章献淮肯定要借题一顿欺负，便小小声诚实答道：“我也想解决一下。”  
“好啊。”  
——众所周知，章献淮对自己人一向很好。  
他起身直接压到林冬迟身上，“我帮你。”  
林冬迟哪里敢让他再帮，讪笑着推脱说“不用了不用了，我自己来就行”，就想要侧回身自己动手。  
可章献淮不许林冬迟如此“见外”，更不许这种事情不由得自己把控。他不再多说，直接将两人的硬物贴在一起，握住林冬迟的手一齐撸动起来。  
章献淮像是在肏后穴那般肏林冬迟的手心、指缝，擦蹭他的阴茎。  
撸弄了一会儿，章献淮觉得还是不够，干脆撩起林冬迟的睡衣，舔咬他的锁骨，留了些痕迹后又慢慢滑下去，戏弄胸前那两点更加可爱的东西……  
这场性事不需要一丁点儿外物辅助，林冬迟身体的敏感和高高低低的喘息声就是章献淮的润滑剂。

许是这种状态下的性爱使得林冬迟身和心都产生了极大的疲意，等章献淮从浴室出来的时候他已经半睡过去了。  
不知道是尚且有点儿善心还是怕床会不干净，见他这样，章献淮拿了块毛巾往林冬迟没有盖好的小肚子上擦了擦——刚才两人都没有保留地射在上面，即使已经拿面巾纸擦掉了，现在看着还是像留有什么暧昧。  
章献淮本意是要给他擦干净，没想到直接把林冬迟给弄醒了。  
林冬迟感觉肚子那里有点儿痒，迷迷糊糊往下看了一眼，肚皮都被搓红了。  
“你……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……”林冬迟一时不知道该怎么问出口。  
他觉得章献淮应该是想帮他清理一下，但他又很想说：少爷，你拿的这是干毛巾，力气还那么大，是不是应该沾点儿水再擦呢？  
最后，仅存不多的精神告诉林冬迟，还是别问了。

林冬迟摆摆手，顺便不动声色地把衣角往下拉了拉，闭上眼又继续睡。  
章献淮没再追究。他躺到一旁，看着林冬迟因为呼吸而轻微起伏的身体，实在是不清楚这人为什么能在任何时候都吃好睡好。  
不过看了一会儿，素来不易入眠的章献淮竟也有了些困意，搭着林冬迟的腰就睡着了。

久违的，他又做了梦。  
这次梦境清晰，章献淮看清了周围，这是章家老宅后花园里的小木屋。  
章献淮着急着想要开门出去，可木屋被上了锁，怎么推都打不开。  
这时候一个一起被困住的小男孩走过来拉了拉章献淮的衣角，问他：“你什么时候能把门打开啊？我都有点困了。”

等章献淮醒来，他的床边已经空了，林冬迟正在浴室洗澡。  
他看了眼时间，这一觉大约睡了有6个小时。章献淮已经很久没有连续睡这么长时间了。  
当林冬迟翘着吹得半干的头发走出来时，章献淮想着那个梦，一直盯着他看。  
“怎么了？”林冬迟莫名感到紧张，似乎有预感要听到什么会影响心情的话。  
章献淮说：“我梦到了林措，原来我跟他很早就认识了。”  
“哦，是吗。”林冬迟捋了下头发，没再往前走，“那…你梦到了他什么？”

章献淮梦到，他喊那个男生小措，还叫他如果困的话可以垫着自己的衣服在旁边睡一会儿。  
林措很听话，没有垫他的衣服，也没有哭闹，而是抱着衣服乖乖站到旁边，继续等章献淮把门打开。


	4. 16

16

浴室内冷冰冰，没有丝毫热气，可章献淮的头发还在滴水，应该是冲了个凉水澡。  
虽然不清楚章献淮晚上出去发生了什么，但见他顺手锁了门，林冬迟尾巴立刻高高翘起，脑海里不断响起警报。

晚了。  
章献淮根本不由得林冬迟继续讲些无关紧要的话或是有什么挣扎反抗，他直接把人按在墙上，像野兽发情似的亲吮林冬迟的脖颈。  
如果说起初林冬迟还在挣，那从章献淮的舌头触碰身体开始，他便失了大部分力气，手紧紧地抓住章献淮的双臂，像是马上要沉溺的人急于浮上水面，获取救命氧气。  
“章献淮，你…嗯……”  
聪明如章献淮早就发现了林冬迟的敏感处，知道怎样不废力地把怀中人搅成一滩水。他就是要让林冬迟融到水里，再自己下去变成氧气。要林冬迟求，要他不得拒绝。

“等等，章献淮……”林冬迟被章献淮强制压住，贴得近，下半身也感觉到了顶来的硬物。章献淮勃起了。  
“不等了。”章献淮靠过来也没什么酒气，如果不说，林冬迟几乎看不出他有什么喝醉的样子。他站直身子，将人紧紧抱在怀里，性器毫不掩饰地一下一下往林冬迟的小腹上戳，手开始伸入内裤去捏揉臀肉。  
前面是章献淮，后面是浴室的墙，林冬迟进退两难，腿也发软。无奈之下，他用了最原始最幼稚的方式挣脱——往章献淮的手臂上咬了一口。  
章献淮稍微松了松。  
林冬迟咬完自己也是怕的，条件反射先道歉：“对不起，对不起，我不是故意的！”可很快反应过来，明明是章献淮先招惹的啊……于是又小有怒气地说：“不对，我就是来给你拿蜂蜜水的，你要是没醉，我就要回去睡觉了！”  
林冬迟初出森林，不知道猎人本性，猎人怎么会被张牙舞爪的小动物恐吓住。  
章献淮权当是被小松鼠挠了痒，火没消，哪会随随便便放人走。他身子一侧，完全挡住出路，不由分说地抓过林冬迟的一只手握住自己已经粗硬起来的性器。  
林冬迟被逼在这难以逃脱的角落里，手已经被带动着替章献淮撸动、泄欲。林冬迟往旁边用力推开，章献淮就先一步掐住他的下巴，盯着他，“你总是躲什么？”  
听起来不像问句，更像提醒：林冬迟，今时今日你还有什么可躲的。  
章献淮强迫着肏他的手、他的心，还是不够舒服。他喝了酒，酒里还被人放了些迷情的东西，现下这种摩擦和刺激根本远远不够。  
于是章献淮凑近了咬了咬林冬迟的耳朵，这才终于透出几分酒后之意，他说：“你给我口出来。”  
“章献淮！”  
章献淮不满每每这些事情时林冬迟都有的表情，形容不出那是什么情绪，生气、难过、委屈……总之复杂。可他要林冬迟听话，不必每次都需要自己威胁就能主动接受。  
小松鼠被抓了，即使心甘情愿地走进自己的笼子，却始终没有被驯服。  
章献淮只好故技重施，又重复了一遍：“给我口出来，林措。”

林冬迟呆呆地看了章献淮半天，最终还是蹲了下去。  
他在章献淮身下吞吐，显然是没有经验，不懂任何口交的技巧，牙齿磕碰到阴茎好几次，弄得章献淮疼中也带着点儿爽。  
章献淮按着林冬迟的头，叫他用舌头舔，用嘴唇含住，然后挺送着在林冬迟嘴里不断进出。后来干脆拉起林冬迟，把他背着抵到墙上，扒下衣服脱掉内裤，又挤了不少沐浴液草草扩张了几下就插入了。  
后穴过于紧致，还有黏滑和湿热的触感。章献淮抱紧林冬迟，舔咬着他的耳朵低喘。  
林冬迟还是会痛，一开始没忍住出声喊了两句，之后就没有再喊了，咬着嘴唇用气声承受着后面的冲撞。直到章献淮拔出来射到他的腰上、臀上，才松开嘴唇小小声喘息。  
嘴唇被咬得发白，回血回得很慢。林冬迟用力拍打开章献淮还在抚摸后背的手，走到一旁打开淋浴头冲洗。洗过澡，他拿了条浴巾包裹就要离开。  
章献淮不同意，要他留下来，“你在旁边我好像能睡得很好。”  
这一次不需要章献淮再以林措之名要求，林冬迟没有反抗。他一言不发地解下浴巾擦了擦头发，然后躺到了章献淮的床上。

林冬迟确实是章献淮的特效安眠药。章献淮的手搭在他的身上，没多久就睡了。  
醒来的时候早晨五点半，虽然睡得不多，但章献淮觉得足够了。他看了眼旁边，林冬迟还在睡，依旧保持着昨晚的姿势背对着。  
林冬迟头发软，昨晚没有怎么吹干就躺下了，现在后脑勺的头发一通乱翘。章献淮看着就想给捋顺，但想了想这人贪睡，就又没有动他，放轻动作起了床。

章献淮刚一起身去到外面，林冬迟就睁开了眼。  
他听到章献淮在跟人通话，声音压了许多，只能断断续续听到一小部分内容。  
“……对，酒有问题，你查查。”  
“我喝了一杯。”  
“他认识林措……我要再看一次车祸报告。”  
“……”  
章献淮通完电话又进来了一趟，见林冬迟还是没醒，便自己出了卧室。

林冬迟并不是跟章献淮一样早醒，而是一夜未眠。  
从刚才听的内容，他猜测章献淮昨晚应该不是单纯的酒醉，那种眼神和发泄感是之前没有见过的。  
但无论是什么情况，林冬迟脑袋里都还是会浮现出那句“林措”。  
夜里章献淮搂住了他的腰，热意从背后包裹到全身，林冬迟没有动、没有推。  
他突然觉得自己有些可笑。  
明明是自己亲口对章献淮说的“我心甘情愿”，却总是拒绝，还对他喊林措的名字而感到心烦意乱。这样着实像是收了钱又推拉着立牌坊的贞洁骗子，非常过分。  
章献淮要林措给他口交，跟他做爱。那能得到钱的林冬迟就该低头，妥协，代替林措把爱暂时补上，没资格为此生气。

林冬迟再一次用各种枷锁说服自己，只是莫名的，这一次，他的整颗心都沉到了谷底。


	5. 18

18

“没有。”林冬迟几乎是不假思索地回答，他压根没时间想清楚为什么章献淮会这么问，以及为什么自己要这么快否认。  
这确实是个他们俩都会忽视的问题——模仿一个人，会不会连同爱人的心一起学了去。  
林冬迟认为答案是否认的，也必须否认。  
他慢慢坐直身体，觉得该做些让章献淮不要再有这些顾虑的保证：“你想多了，放心，我知道该学哪些，你和林措的感情我也模仿不来。”  
章献淮作为提问者对这个回答似乎又没有太多感觉，看了林冬迟几秒就走了，上楼前只留下一句：“行，你知道分寸就好。”

分寸。章夫人和章献淮都叫林冬迟要注意分寸，可章夫人让他继续去代替关系亲密的恋人，章献淮知道了真实身份却还是让他走近、跟他做爱。  
明明真和假的界限就是被他们一而再地破坏掉的。  
林冬迟站在中间，着实有些疲惫。

到了晚上，章献淮再一次做了模糊界限的事情，他要林冬迟跟自己一起睡，原因是“睡得好也许就能记起一些事情。”  
章献淮要的是离得很近、没有多少空隙地睡在一起。他让林冬迟就像之前那样背过去侧躺着，这样就能把手搭在林冬迟的腰上。  
林冬迟没有再做什么拒绝，抱着自己的枕头去了章献淮的房间。章家的枕头有点儿高，他特意去网购买了个低一些的，便宜又舒服，与他这个人正相匹配。  
但章献淮睡觉时会开着一盏暖黄色小灯，这让他很不习惯。躺了快半小时，林冬迟终于还是忍不住小声问：“章献淮，你睡了吗？”  
后面没有回应，林冬迟以为他睡了，就想伸手悄悄把灯关掉，结果章献淮先一步把人搂住，声音低沉：“你要做什么？”  
林冬迟靠在他怀里，隔着睡衣都能感觉到热意，顿时有点儿上次偷吃被抓包的错感。他尴尬地说：“有亮光我就睡不太着，能不能把灯关了？”  
“不能。”  
章献淮把林冬迟搂紧了些，似乎是阻止他再做这些不打招呼的行为，“关了我就会睡不着，这个亮度是特意选的，不会刺眼。而且你不是挺喜欢睡觉吗，闭上眼过会儿就能睡着了。”  
“你这……”林冬迟一时间不知道该说他规矩多还是澄清自己没有很爱睡觉，只是早上偶尔会起得慢一些。他知道灯肯定是关不了了，只好继续闭眼睡觉。

心里对这事儿总想着，脑袋就更加频繁地提醒林冬迟灯还亮着。  
林冬迟完全没有了睡意，又躺了好半天，等听到章献淮非常平稳的呼吸声时，他再一次偷偷伸出手，想着调暗一点儿也好，要不然以章家这种起床作息，他明天肯定是没有精神的。  
可这一次林冬迟手才伸到一半就被章献淮直接翻了身，与身后人来了个面对面。  
章献淮语气冷了许多，对他说：“我说了，灯不许关。”  
林冬迟被吓到的时候，平常看着无神的内双都会撑开变成圆圆的单眼皮眼睛，他讪讪地说：“知道了。”然后想要再转回去时，章献淮没有再放开他。  
章献淮把林冬迟往里搂，实在太近也太热，林冬迟将手慢慢放在身前，想稍微隔开两人的距离。  
“别动。”章献淮有点儿严厉，“这样就不亮了，赶紧睡。”  
安眠药失效，服用安眠药的人就难以安眠。  
林冬迟“哦”了一下，不敢再动，主要是觉得稍微一抬头就能听到章献淮的心跳。他不想听章献淮的心跳，也不想自己的心跳被章献淮听到。

章献淮的奇怪方法还挺有效，林冬迟没多久真睡着了，小暖灯也照常开了一整夜。  
不过他还是比平常早醒了很多，章献淮后半夜把他抱在怀中，像上次那样抱得很紧，导致林冬迟迷迷糊糊间以为自己被包在了巨大坚果里面，手怎么掰都掰不开。  
后来林冬迟打算用牙把这个大型坚果啃开，章献淮把他叫醒了：“林冬迟，你是又打算咬我吗？”

林冬迟彻底醒了。  
比这句话更尴尬的是，他的下半身也醒了。  
林冬迟把屁股往后挪了挪，企图不被这个色情猎人发现自己晨勃。章献淮一开始确实没发现，直到林冬迟笨拙地一动，他才清楚感觉到硬生生的清晨欲望……  
“你硬了。”章献淮轻笑了一声，手就要往下去摸。  
林冬迟赶紧转过身躲开，看了眼床头柜上的电子钟表，装作若无其事地说：“哎，还没到六点，我可以再睡一会儿吧。你快去吃早饭，不要影响到我。”  
章献淮爽快地答应：“行。”

七点钟林冬迟顶着刚吹干的头发下了楼，看到已经穿戴整齐的章献淮，心情立刻变得很不好。  
刚才章献淮把他按住，说是用手帮他泄出来，却一个劲儿的用自己的性器从背后顶他，不断在他的臀缝间蹭，等林冬迟闭着眼想要射出来时，章献淮又越过他的身子从床头柜里拿出不知道什么时候准备的润滑剂，挤了不少抹到了他挺立的阴茎和后穴上。  
冰凉的液体刺激得林冬迟的穴口收缩了几下，贪图一时爽快的林冬迟睁眼意识到——自己就是章献淮的早餐。  
不过乱七八糟的想法很快消失。章献淮粗涨的硬物搅得林冬迟的思绪从清醒又回归到梦里，在这段时间，能一直上头的只有身体最本能的快感。

章献淮今天没有再执着于林冬迟的晚起，毕竟很大程度就是因为他。不过章献淮也没有要主动承认清晨“恶行”的打算，他让林冬迟过来吃东西，像没事人一样驯化着小松鼠把做爱当作日常。  
如果说前几次的性事林冬迟还总是有沉闷压抑的复杂情绪，甚至想要用些根本无力的反抗来表示自己仍有一丝对交易的抗拒。那么现在林冬迟也必须得承认，在他们的肉体结合中，他也尝到了爽意。  
主动的消极和被动的快感开始相互纠缠，看到章献淮时，林冬迟莫名的不安在身体里慢慢放大。

他坐下来吃着粥，章献淮在一旁喝咖啡，两人没有交谈，林冬迟的脑袋擅自闪现章献淮今早掐着他的腰持续抽送的样子。直到章献淮叫了他两声，他才赶紧放下勺子，心虚地回答：“怎么了？”  
“你在想什么想得这么出神？”  
林冬迟见他貌似没什么正经事，又拿起勺子继续吃粥，嘟囔了句：“没有，我什么都没想。”  
章献淮懒得再问下去，就跟他确认了下周末拔牙的事情。林冬迟说：“周日早上十点半过去，我问过秘书，他说你下午的行程不需要我一起，所以下午我打算就顺便在S城转转。”  
林冬迟自认为安排妥当，上午拔牙，下午假借闲逛之名去给林措准备生日礼物。他打算去看林措这件事对章献淮的说法是“要回家和林晋益吃个饭”，章献淮当时同意了。  
没想到章献淮现在却突然提出：“那天我陪你去。”  
“什么？”林冬迟有点儿紧张，声音都提高了几个度，“不，不用吧，你不是有事情吗，我自己瞎逛逛就好。”  
章献淮放下咖啡，带着些许笑意看着他：“我是说早上陪你去医院，林冬迟，你在紧张什么？”


	6. 22

22 紫色风信子

林措所在的私人医院规矩很多，探视时间都严格控制着，早一分钟都不行，林冬迟只好坐在专门的休息室等。  
这也给了他一些思考的时间。不知道为什么，打踏进医院林冬迟就有些心虚，甚至有点儿想临阵脱逃——他觉得对不起林措。  
林措，哥哥，章献淮的爱人。  
可现在林冬迟半推半就地跟章献淮睡了，还开始……有些不该有的想法。  
林冬迟想到昨天复诊时护士小姐提到的：“其实局麻就够了，是章先生要求的全麻，一次拔了。他说你很怕疼。”  
林冬迟当下就耳朵发红。他的确怕疼，章献淮怎么知道的，还不是在床上听他喊疼喊多了。  
但无论如何，章献淮记住了，还让人去跟陈医生提了。这是件随手随口的小事，却真实地让林冬迟感动又不知所措，他宁愿章献淮是个彻头彻尾的狠心猎人，才好全心全力去注意分寸、划清界限。  
现在章献淮不经意拉松警戒线，林冬迟弯低身子钻了过去。

墙上的LED屏显示还有五分钟。  
林冬迟深吸一口气，握紧了手中的塑料袋，里面是今早从S城出发前刚取的烧制好的杯子。  
“小林，”林晋益的助理从外面进来了，“等会儿你能探视二十分钟，时间到了护士会提醒你，不能拖延。”  
助理说话有点儿严肃，林冬迟乖乖点头，微微笑着示好道：“好，我会遵守的。”

只有二十分钟，林冬迟本来感觉时间太少，但真呆在病房里他又觉得觉得每一分钟都好长。  
林措躺在病床上，旁边放了台显示着一堆数字的仪器。看护人员见林冬迟很担心，主动告诉他：“已经比刚来的时候好很多了，各方面指标现在都没有太大问题。”  
“那他什么时候会醒呢？”  
看护回答得像那些医生护士一样官方：“看他的意志吧。”

林冬迟把袋子放在桌上，什么话都说不出来。十分钟过去，他越发平静，坐在一旁回想起他和林措的过往相处。  
林措每个阶段都很优秀，也很忙。林冬迟比较小的时候很信赖这位大三岁的哥哥，受了委屈经常会偷偷用大姨或者邻居爷爷家的电话打过去，可林措都在忙着上课外班或者干脆没有接。后来长大了些，联系方式方便了很多，林冬迟反倒没有像小时候那么经常打电话找人了。  
他知道，林措有属于林措的生活，林冬迟也得自己面对自己的生活。  
林冬迟轻声笑了，终于开口：“林措，我那时候真的好羡慕你啊。”

看护出去了会儿，回来正好听到林冬迟跟林措道歉，很小声地说“对不起”，在这安静的病房听得格外清楚。  
她当作没听到，过来提醒：“还有两分钟。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”林冬迟站了起来，觉得这二十分钟时间又变得好快，快得他还没有来得及把这段时间的事情全部告诉林措，也来不及整理好满身满心的内疚和歉意。  
时间到了他要出去时，看护问他：“这杯子是你的吗？”看护已经把塑料袋拿下来了，里面没有什么包装，就是一个陶艺馆的纸袋。  
杯子的图案是一些紫色风信子，而林冬迟的署名就藏在花叶之中，两棵挨在一起的简易小松树，象征着“林”。  
看护说：“杯子很好看，等林措醒了我会转达给他的。放心，他一定会醒来的。”  
林冬迟站在门口愣了几秒，跟她说了句感谢就出去了。

林晋益的助理见林冬迟一出来就蹲在了门口，走过去叫他：“小林？”没听到回应，便又叫了一次，“司机在等你了，走吧，现在就送你回S城。”  
听到S城林冬迟才抬了头，慢慢起身跟着他走。进电梯，下楼，上车……像个被扯着线的木偶，像具行尸走肉。  
林冬迟本想通过看望林措获取些安心，没想到更加烦乱了。

从邻市到S城，他的心一直飘着，怎么也抓不住，直到进了章献淮家，才隐约恢复了些跳动的感觉。  
林冬迟换了鞋，刚进去就听到有人正在和闫叔讲话。他也没管闫叔是不是在，这样做是不是礼貌，快走两步进了屋。  
真的是他。  
“章献淮……”  
章献淮笑了一下，示意闫叔先出去。  
闫叔出去后，林冬迟还是傻站着，听到那人说：“活动取消就提前回来了。”  
林冬迟感觉恍惚，声音提高了些，又叫了一次：“章献淮。”  
然后一颗心突然就完完整整地回到原位。

几天没见，他们再一次做爱了。  
章献淮把林冬迟粗暴地按在墙上后入，插进去的时候两个人都爽快地发出喟叹。  
章献淮咬着他的耳朵吓唬道：“你再大声一点儿，闫叔在楼上就会听到。”  
“嗯…呜……”林冬迟赶紧咬住嘴唇，可是章献淮的阴茎一次次狠狠擦过他的肠壁，那种肉和肉紧密贴合的痛感和快感逼得他根本咬不住呻吟。  
他们用了些护手霜充当润滑，随着抽插，护手霜在连接处化成些白沫，衬得林冬迟的后穴更红，像张饥渴的小嘴，把章献淮粗硬的性器全吃进去，再送还些湿润催情的肠液。  
“怎么这么紧，还这么多水。看来是饿了，吃不够。”  
章献淮顶上去，顶得林冬迟还是忍不住小小声像撒娇一样，发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

心里却骂着自己不要脸。

身体愉悦伴随的是心灵痛苦，林冬迟觉得自己太不要脸了，刚去见完林措，回来就和哥哥的爱人肉体交合。不着衣物，没有距离，而且越来越沉迷。  
他也感到可笑，现在竟然只有章献淮让他知道自己还活着，还存在……  
章献淮掐着他的腰，力气很大，吮吸脖颈时能够看到偏过头的林冬迟眼神有些涣散。再往下，前端早就被插硬了，直挺挺翘着，色情地流出透亮的液体，好不可爱！  
林冬迟的龟头不断蹭到墙，高潮迸发出来前开始低声不断叫着：“章献淮，章献淮……”  
章献淮没有理他，林冬迟也不求回应。  
等到章献淮再一次全出全入，戳过穴中最敏感的地方时，林冬迟闭上眼浑身颤抖着射了出来。  
声音低哑又带着哭腔，“章献淮……”


	7. 26

26 二次署名

林冬迟吞下一整杯马蒂尼后，章献淮才缓慢开口：“还喝吗。”  
可能是被酒呛到嗓子，林冬迟眼圈憋得有点儿红，缓了几秒才对章献淮摇了摇头。  
“那回去吧。”

事实上，章献淮并不否认他总是逼迫林冬迟做选择，他想看这个谎言不断的小猎物究竟愿不愿意自我欺骗下去。  
奇怪的是，在两个选择中，林冬迟选择自我欺骗甚至讲什么心甘情愿时，章献淮并没有多开心。  
而且越来越烦躁。  
“林措——想不起来就算了。”这个念头在章献淮脑袋里曾经一闪而过，只一次，令他自己都挺惊讶。他想找回那段记忆，又隐约希望林冬迟选择做回林冬迟。  
可笑，他在逼迫别人的同时也早就陷入了矛盾的选择之中。

刚出顶楼的私人电梯，章献淮二话没说就脱掉了林冬迟的衣服。从电梯到温泉泳池，两个人的衣物丢得满地。  
林冬迟当然清楚会发生什么，不知道是不是那杯酒的缘故，他被刺激得清醒和炙热，由着章献淮吮吸他的脖子，还主动配合将身体贴得更近。   
章献淮坐到温泉泳池内的坐台上，让林冬迟面对面跪坐着。他单手握着林冬迟的性器上下撸动，嘴上似无事发生一样有一搭没一搭地随意说话。可林冬迟根本做不到好好回答，他的臀缝紧贴章献淮的勃起，随着前端的动作不断产生肉体摩擦，完整的语句都被蹭散了。  
章献淮干脆不再问这个集中不了精神的笨蛋，亲亲他的锁骨，说“坐好”，然后将另一只手伸入水中，摸索着隐秘私处插进去两根手指。  
“唔…啊……”  
林冬迟身子发软，往前抱紧了章献淮，可怜兮兮地喊疼。  
章献淮不信他的话，就着水开始抽插起来。温泉水被挤到皮肉之间又迅速离开，反复几次，穴口被浸得湿嫩极了，迫不及待地把手指使劲往里吸。  
章献淮很满意，“你明明很喜欢。乖，我们再放一只。”不等林冬迟反应过来，他真就又插进一根手指。  
他轻易找到了让林冬迟敏感的那点，故意在周围揉按，再猝不及防戳过去。单单是听到林冬迟控制不住哼出最最娇软的喘息就能让身下再粗涨几分。

很快，林冬迟感觉身体内一阵空，穴口换了个硬物抵住，一直往里戳却迟迟没有真的填充满足。渴求的想法愈发强烈，林冬迟轻扭了几下，“你别，别这样了……”  
章献淮捏捏他臀肉，笑着问：“哪样？”  
“别在那里…”林冬迟轻咬了口章献淮的肩，小声说，“好痒，你进来吧。”  
“自己来。”章献淮抓住他的手往自己性器上带，林冬迟不得不红着脸扶着那根硬挺的东西塞进自己穴里，每进去一点儿，身子都略微发颤。塞了半天，他以为已经进去很多了，低头一看，还有半截在外头呢。  
林冬迟反悔了，腰往上抬就想让那根再出来，“不行不行，章献淮，这样会太深，顶到了。”他整个人急着说话的样子都像在撒娇，哪里会让人觉得不行，只会让章献淮喜欢得不行。  
章献淮攥住他的手腕，用力往上一顶，立刻全根插入了。

肠壁包裹着整根阴茎，烫得章献淮酥麻，快感瞬间漫到全身。  
他先是小幅度地进出，想让林冬迟适应了，省得等会儿哭着叫疼。谁知拜那杯马蒂尼所赐，林冬迟不仅没这么叫，反而继续把头埋在章献淮肩膀处松鼠磨牙，含糊地问：“能不能快一点？”  
章献淮松开手，顺了两下他后脑勺上的头毛，故意不采取他的建议。  
林冬迟只好抬头，主动对上那双从前很怕直视的眼睛，“章献淮，快一点好不好，我…想要。”  
这话平日里他是怎么也说不出口的，但此时林冬迟急需章献淮用感情和温度来猛烈撞散心口和下半身的难受。  
即使是从性爱中获得，这一刻的欢愉也是真实属于林冬迟的，不用挂别人的名字，也不必还给第三个人。  
完完整整，可以被林冬迟永远偷藏起来。

被招惹至此，猎人再也按捺不住本性，搂住他的腰开始毫不留情地加大幅度抽插。  
阴茎上的青筋擦过每一寸肠肉，到达一个难以言说的深度后又立即退出，接连数十次，林冬迟爽得大腿绷紧，手指脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
温泉泳池的水面没有一刻是平的，跟着两人的动作起伏，试图冲带走他们所有的矛盾和痛苦。  
也许有效，林冬迟看似无所顾虑地迎合章献淮的侵入，再也没表露出前几次做爱时的复杂表情，尽情享受着欲望带来的好处。  
也许无效，射出来时他扶着章献淮喘息，面对哥哥的爱人终于还是哭了出来……

林冬迟哭起来眼睛红得很快，低垂的眼尾显得可怜极了。  
章献淮身体内的兴奋值疯狂飙升，甚至没有良心地想，应该次次把林冬迟肏成这样的！肏得他浑身发软，眼角发红，再揉到自己骨里囚禁起来，让他永远别想离开。  
章献淮起身把他反压在池边，后穴虽然没被完全肏开，但红嫩的小口翕张不止，不用怎么费力就能再次把章献淮没满足的性器全吞进去。  
此前章献淮想着清理麻烦，没有射到里面过，今天却生了强烈的想法。他贴紧林冬迟的后背在耳边问：“要我射在哪儿。”  
林冬迟还没说，章献淮又提供了个标准答案：“听话，是不是想要我射进去。”说着，下半身没有要离开的意思，越顶越快。  
回答时林冬迟声音很小，章献淮没听清，装模作样问了第二次，这才听到身下人带着哭腔说了句今晚最悦耳的淫语：“章献淮，全射给我吧。”  
章献淮心中一颤，突然朝他的嘴唇吻去，挺送着下半身尽数射到林冬迟体内，在高潮中完成了二次署名。

（无套内射是情节需要，还是得安全性爱嘿，你们懂的啦😉）


	8. 27

27

射入后，章献淮的性器插在林冬迟的穴里，两人就这样水中接吻。  
林冬迟睫毛都湿了，他睁开眼想记录下这一刻，放在仅个人可见的大脑文件夹内，毕竟这是他们的第一次亲吻。  
不过亲一会儿就分开了，章献淮把他托上岸，抱到屋内的浴室做清洗。

花洒打开，林冬迟站在洗手池那边靠着没动，章献淮问怎么了，他不好意思地说：“腿软。”  
刚哭过的嗓子听着还有点儿哑，章献淮笑了，关掉水走过去，“那等会儿再洗，等你不软的时候。”  
林冬迟平时嘴唇没多少血色，很多次早晨起床看着就像营养不良的小乞丐。可能是温泉泡久了，又配着洋酒做了半天剧烈运动，此时看起来就红润光泽多了。  
章献淮想尝尝味道，他们便又开始接吻。  
吻到深处林冬迟发出了几声短促的呻吟，章献淮停了下来。  
私密文件传输中止，林冬迟睁大眼睛看过去，心中忽然空了一块儿。章献淮捏捏他的脸颊，把人拉到淋浴头下，“先把里面的弄出来，要不然容易生病。”

林冬迟扶着墙，由章献淮在后面抠弄清洗，心里止不住胡思乱想。想难怪他们说章献淮人不难相处，他对自己真的很好很好。  
又想他怎么懂这么多，是因为他和别人，和林措…也是这样的吗？  
林冬迟觉得自己真是有病，这种时候想到哥哥明明就会很难受，却还是一而再地刻意虐待自己。

章献淮见林冬迟情绪没刚才高涨，便从后面搂住他，手慢慢揉搓着乳首，“怎么了，还想接吻吗？”  
林冬迟往后靠在章献淮肩上，直接扭头和章献淮吻了几下。  
亲吻的感觉很好，章献淮光是舔弄他的舌头和嘴唇都能让林冬迟身下涌来欲望。  
只是跟他接吻，林冬迟不免会更加喜欢与他做爱的感觉。快感越深刻，以后就会越痛苦。  
这是林冬迟注定的结局。  
即使署名了百次千次，真品面世时赝品都会被废弃掉。没人会为了个低劣制作的假货去舍弃高价值，章献淮也不会例外。

章献淮把林冬迟胸前的两粒捏得红肿挺立，碰一下身子都会敏感颤抖。他们在浴室又做了一次，到最后林冬迟都忘记自己是怎么躺回床上的了。  
半夜醒来，章献淮的手正搭着他的腰，林冬迟觉得热，不过没有移开。  
旁边的落地灯开着，林冬迟无声笑了，谁能想到章家少爷竟然怕黑呢。他抬头轻轻亲了下章献淮的下巴，愣了几秒意识到自己在做什么又赶紧缩了回去。  
再次睡醒已经是早晨七点，林冬迟趁章献淮在露天阳台打电话，赶紧把东西收拾好，回到了低楼层原本安排好的房间。  
他趴在门上的猫眼处看了许久，见对面的一位同事出来，他也赶紧开门作“不经意”地碰面，假意要去餐厅吃早饭。  
昨晚的事情仿佛没有发生过。  
没有酣畅淋漓的性爱，也没有混杂着眼泪的热吻。  
直到他们碰面一起回到S城，章献淮都没过问他这么做的理由，林冬迟松气之余也心感失落。

到了S城机场，林冬迟刚上车就被章献淮用力攥住手。  
见手表还在，手才稍松了些。  
章献淮依旧没提早上林冬迟偷溜到楼下的事情，只当林冬迟是不想被人在后面讲什么，随他去了。  
在章献淮看来，他们的关系一夜之间是发生了变化的。不一定只是因为昨晚，但与昨晚必定密不可分。  
他们开始彼此纠缠，身体与身体，心与心。然后冲撞成碎片，互相填补到对方的空缺里。  
但很可惜，章献淮的记忆空缺仍没有补齐。

章献淮问：“喜欢昨晚的温泉吗。”  
林冬迟看了眼前面的司机，没出声点点头。  
“那下次带你去瑞士。卓越风华在瑞士也新开了间温泉度假村，那间酒店的温泉更大，可以直接摸到旁边飘的云。”还有很大的汗蒸屋，章献淮决定先不说，到时候当成惊喜。  
林冬迟听了并没有多开心。  
他认为章献淮记性实在太差，干嘛又提不存在的以后。可能是昨夜的吻留住了过多温情，章献淮还没反应过来吧。  
所以林冬迟还是笑着对章献淮说好，毕竟如果可以的话，他也非常想一起去。

到家后，林冬迟把活动上大学生们的感谢信以及一些纪念品整理好，拿到书房给章献淮。  
章献淮正在办公桌那儿通视频电话，见林冬迟及手里的东西就指了指对面的立柜。闫叔也在一旁。  
林冬迟把几样东西放在不同的抽屉中，动作还算利索。放好东西要走时，章献淮把他叫住，林冬迟只好坐到一旁的沙发上等。

起初他听到章献淮跟对方貌似是定了个什么行程，后天出发，去M城五到六天。紧接着，视频的另一头问起章献淮关于近期记忆的事。  
“章先生，您上一次想起有关林措的记忆是什么时候？”  
“今天…早上。”  
“请问是什么场景呢？您知道的，我们可能需要在催眠的过程中利用这些信息做引导。”  
章献淮顿了顿，“温泉。”

结束通话后，章献淮让闫叔先去叫人准备晚饭。闫叔出门前看了眼林冬迟，林冬迟双手放在腿上，没有动弹。  
章献淮告诉他，后天要单独回趟M城。  
“因为催眠治疗吗？”  
“是，教授根据这段时间的情况制定了新方案，说是能更快想起来。”  
林冬迟尽量轻松地看向章献淮，笑着说：“那很好啊，你和…你和林措就是在M城确定关系的，到那里治疗一下说不定立马就全记起来了。”  
章献淮蹙着眉，总觉得听起来不大顺耳，不过还是告诉他：“具体得过去了才知道有没有效。”  
章献淮的话让林冬迟有种不太妙的预感。他借说出差的东西还没收好就先溜回了房间，关上门一屁股坐到地上。

温泉，原来是章献淮和林措的回忆啊……  
林冬迟的太阳穴突突直跳，胸口像被许多团沾了水的棉花堵着，他竟然在最不想做替身的夜晚又一次临摹了林措。  
手机铃声响起来的时候，林冬迟才回了神，来电显示是林晋益。  
他接起来，半天都没听到林晋益的应答。  
“喂？听得到吗？”林冬迟又叫了一声，听筒却突然传来久违的、令他此刻最欣喜也最害怕的声音——  
“小迟，是我。”


	9. 34

34

林冬迟不懂章献淮到底要做什么。  
他已经离开、跑了、躲起来了，为什么还要找到家门口，面对面揭开最伤他自尊的秘密。  
“所以呢？”林冬迟没有心力去对抗了，也不想，太伤心。他垂下手，“我偷走这块表没有还给林措，所以你要来定我的罪吗。”

章献淮没料到这样的回答，惊愕地看着他。  
林冬迟自觉可笑，推开章献淮，低头就要把手表解开。头一低，眼泪不受控地掉了出来，大颗大颗地与地上那滩水汇集，共同映出他残破不堪的内心。  
无所谓了。  
林冬迟不在乎章献淮是不是会看到这幅蠢样子了，他一心只想把表还回去，赶紧结束这场审判。  
可是越着急，手就颤抖得越厉害，怎么也抠不开。  
“林冬迟……”章献淮按住那只手，却被甩了开来。他有些无奈，一把将人抱在怀里，让林冬迟没有空隙再去做这事情。  
林冬迟却还在逃避，他不断推打，并不想听到对方最后的宣判词。已经撕裂的地方再重复撕开一次，实在是残忍，不必这样自我伤害。

“林冬迟，林冬迟！”章献淮把人搂得更紧，语气明显轻巧了许多，“听我说，你没有偷，没有罪。有罪的是我，是我走的时候没把门关好……”  
挣扎的手慢慢停了下来。  
林冬迟不敢再动，耳边一阵嗡鸣，他开始怀疑自己听到的每一个字。  
“…让你有机会逃了出去。”  
“乖，别摘，也别跑了。表是给你的，自始至终都是你。”

一时间，林冬迟在章献淮传递的几个信息中徘徊，不知道先理解哪个比较好。他不确定听到的和分析出来的是否一致，甚至不太敢相信会存在一致的可能。  
会吗？  
章献淮，是也有喜欢的吗。

趁林冬迟呆愣住，章献淮放开他，二话没说吻上去。  
太久了，太久没触碰到心爱的猎物，章献淮不愿意把全部时间都用在争吵上。此刻就该如那天从S城机场回家的路上所想，先用力教训他一顿，再把人揉按到身体里爱抚，让林冬迟知道自己对他全身上下都抱有多少的渴望和爱意。  
章献淮的吻太具侵略性，林冬迟不得不接受又习惯性地去抗拒，直到他的舌头被吸吮住，力度堪比前阵子用来缝补心脏的胶布，林冬迟身子一下就软了……  
正和心意。章献淮顺势把他推到了后面那个不怎么大的双座沙发上。  
也正是躺下来被扒了裤子，下身吹过一阵凉意，林冬迟才立刻恢复大部分清醒。他立马要把内裤拉起来，“章献淮，你干什么！”  
章献淮笑了，以更大的力气给他整件都脱掉，如从前一样一字未改回答他：“干你。”说罢，手指顺着臀缝往深处插了进去。

林冬迟太诱人，上身的毛衣衬衫整整齐齐，而下身除了双短短的毛绒厚袜和挂在左脚脚腕处的内裤，已经什么都没有了。  
未勃起的性器乖乖趴在两腿间，脖颈和膝盖都红扑扑，浑身都写着欢迎深入品尝。光是看着，章献淮裤裆里的东西都能粗涨几分。  
章献淮想在这宝贝的每一处都涂抹上精液，让他不再那么干净，让他由内而外都是自己的署名标记，好永久私人占有。

随着手指越入越深，林冬迟夹紧了双腿，他还是不大能接受这一个小时内发生的事情，“不行！章献淮……”  
白色内裤被蹬到地上，林冬迟紧握住身下的手腕，他找不到合适的言语表达疑问和顾虑，只能一个劲儿地说：“不行，真的不行！”  
章献淮又强硬插了两根手指进去。  
“不…不行，别进去了！你这样，林……”  
“嘘，嘘——”章献淮及时用吻堵住林冬迟，离开时还朝他的下嘴唇恶狠狠咬了一口，“没有什么不行。别提其他人，只有你。”  
也许是惩罚，也可能是无法继续再忍受，章献淮手上的动作越发草率。穴口尚处于未准备好的状态，他也没多怜惜，抽出手指就换上了那根贪婪的硬物上去。  
为防止林冬迟再说些无关紧要的人和话，章献淮干脆捂住他的嘴，另一手扶着硬挺的阴茎一点点用力挤进那红嫩小洞里。

没有润滑和充足扩张的地方略微干涩，章献淮全根没入后，动起来还是不够润。他也不管了，按住林冬迟的腰侧就强行大幅抽插起来。  
好在林冬迟格外“有出息”，没多久，肠壁就被肏得湿湿软软的。  
不过痛感依旧难以忽略，太长时间没做，林冬迟张着嘴，疼到叫不出来。  
他的身体充满了矛盾，双手双腿会不自觉绷紧以承受异物入侵的疼痛。而当性器碾过敏感点，他全部的力气又即刻泄得一干二净……林冬迟感觉自己整个人都被章献淮贯穿了。  
今天的章献淮跟着了魔似的，每下都顶到很深，阴囊与臀肉大肆碰撞发出非常淫乱的肉体拍打声，再夹杂章献淮的低喘，听得林冬迟慌乱得不行。  
他抬手抠住沙发把手，想借力把身子往上挪开些。可章献淮哪能允许，拽着他的毛衣就往下拉，势必要将林冬迟吃个干净。

指缝中慢慢漏出了呻吟，林冬迟的前端没怎么被安抚，也半挺着冒出了些液体，沾到毛衣上特别水亮。  
知道是爽着了，章献淮便不再捂住他的嘴，低下头与他接了个长长的临近窒息的湿吻，然后由上至下欣赏林冬迟大口呼吸的模样。  
“林冬迟，”章献淮又吻了一下，在他脸旁动情呢喃，“终于找到你了。”  
宝贝失而复得，没人清楚他有多后怕多高兴。  
林冬迟眨眨眼睛，没有接话，戴着表的那只手从刚才不知道什么时候开始就压在腰下偷偷挪动——他还在担心章献淮会把喜欢随时要回去。  
章献淮算是发现了，林冬迟这个小傻子，必须得给他掰开了揉碎了直白告知，才能真真切切明白自己的意思。  
无需弯绕，不要任何暗示，直说就好。  
于是在高潮来临之际，章献淮将精液和心意一齐送到林冬迟身心的最深处，告诉他：“宝贝…宝贝，我喜欢你，我的人和心全都给你。”

@周凉西


	10. 35

35

两人的喘息逐渐平缓下来，林冬迟的嘴张了又张，半晌，他在章献淮的注视中先开口问道：“…喜欢，我？”  
“对。”  
“那…我是谁……”  
林冬迟紧张到了极致，不可置信又很愿意相信，他们也许有误会，也许是在他不知道的情况下发生了什么神奇的事情……总之，在这一分钟他只希望确认清楚，是我吗，章献淮交出全部喜欢的人。  
屋内没有了刚才那些身体躁动的声音，非常安静。章献淮缓慢抚过林冬迟的脸，顺着嘴唇、鼻子、眼睛，一字一句、清清楚楚地讲到他安心：“林冬迟，喜欢的就是你。”

安心了。  
林冬迟一直以来逼迫自己不许喜欢，不准暴露喜欢，用许许多多别人根本没那么在意的感情束缚自己。可当身体感受着另一个身体的热度和心跳时，他不想再胡思乱想那么多了。  
林冬迟眼圈泛红，把手伸过去轻轻拽章献淮的衣角，小声说：“去床上吧。”  
听了这话，章献淮眼神烫得吓人。他没有拔出性器，就这么直接插在穴里把人抱到了卧室。  
林冬迟怕掉下去，紧紧搂住他的脖子。每走一步，下面都被顶深一些，加上刚才射进去的东西在里面充当着润滑，身体又爽又痒。  
章献淮躺下来让林冬迟跪坐在自己腿上，还哄他把衣服都脱掉，说是“想多看看你”。  
脱掉毛衣，林冬迟头发都乱糟糟的，下身还插着那东西，整个人表现得特不好意思。  
顶了几下跨，章献淮仍不太满意，大手忍不住来回揉他的臀肉，“宝贝，把衬衫也解开，自己动。”  
林冬迟乖乖听话照做，慢慢上下扭动臀部，边动还边抱怨好疼。  
但是也很爽，根本不太能停下来。  
也不想停。  
过于突然的肯定答案和惊喜使他此刻太乐意承受各种肉体上的感觉，或痛或快乐，通通都在表明——全部真实。  
章献淮真真切切就在这里，他们正毫无距离地亲热，彼此坦诚真心。

衬衣滑落了一边，露出白皙肩头，林冬迟骑在身上泄欲的模样让章献淮浑身兴奋，硬是拉他的手来碰两个人连接的地方，甚至还想再往里插一两根手指。  
吓得林冬迟使劲摇头，一直呜咽着拒绝：“不要不要，那里真的进不去了。”  
他爽的时候，腰直往后弯，性器硬挺地翘着，都没有平时那样绵软幼小的可爱了，满是露骨的色情。  
“章献淮…嗯啊……”林冬迟越动越快，牵章献淮的手一起给自己快速撸动阴茎，龟头时不时重重戳到两个人的掌心，“我想射，要出来了……”  
“不许射，忍着。”章献淮用拇指按住了他那湿哒哒的铃口，然后主动向上用力，频率比林冬迟自己动的时候快了好多。  
林冬迟看着自己的那根随着章献淮的大力肏弄上下摇晃，眼睛都被生理泪水浸湿了，一个劲儿地抓挠他的手，带着哭腔求他：“想射，呜…求求你了…想要弄出来…啊……”  
他声音都沙哑了，而这正是几个月来章献淮想着他自慰时最常有的画面。  
找不到林冬迟，章献淮便只能用酒和幻想来进行粗糙的自我催眠。现在找到了，他心中断断续续几分钟爱又几分钟恨，所有复杂情绪思绪都在这场性事中彻底释放了出来。  
等章献淮松开手允许林冬迟解脱的时候，白浊是一股一股沿着柱身慢慢流下来的，小小松鼠恢复了它可怜兮兮的本体。

来之不易的性事做到后面不再存有什么理智，他们既没好好润滑，力气也没怎么收着。拢共做了三回多，林冬迟的穴口都明显红肿了。  
他被抱着去狭窄的卫生间清理，这会儿俩人才发现后面出了点儿血。  
“疼吗？”章献淮轻轻用食指在那周围打圈，不等林冬迟回答，他又说，“疼点儿长记性，以后就不敢乱跑。”说着，手头使劲往里按了两下。  
“嘶——”  
痛感更加明显，林冬迟靠在章献淮肩膀上抽气，他越想越气，朝着章献淮肩头就大口咬下去，幼稚地想：疼死你！让你也长长记性。  
没有杀伤力的磨牙在章献淮心里通通被认定为小松鼠的可爱之处。他立刻心软了，想着林冬迟向来怕痛，刚才又哭成那样，冲洗干净后，拿电吹风把林冬迟头发脸蛋都吹得热烘烘的，才拿大浴巾裹好了带回床上。

两人共同盖一床单人被，章献淮脚都露在外面。他环顾四周，皱眉忍住了一些肯定不合时宜的话，然后从后面抱住林冬迟，“屋里有没有消炎药，等会儿吃两片。”  
林冬迟很困，平时这时间早都睡了，就很敷衍地说道：“没有没有，明天再买吧。”  
但是闭上眼没几分钟，他的心莫名突突跳得厉害。  
林冬迟赶紧扭回头去看——幸好，章献淮还在。  
“是不是以为这是梦。”章献淮一眼看出他的担忧。  
“嗯，”林冬迟转过身，面对面抱紧章献淮，“太像梦了，刚才有一瞬间特别怕再睁开眼梦就醒了，但是是没有你的那种醒过来。明天不会这样吧？”  
“不会，你好好睡一觉，醒了我还在。”  
虽然得到这样的保证，林冬迟的困意仍褪了不少，也不知道在想什么，表情呆呆的。  
“怎么了。”  
林冬迟想了想，小心翼翼地问：“你那个催眠，怎么样了？”  
“是有想起来，还是…还是没想起来啊？”  
讲出这些，他感到一点点难过，他有非常多忍不住想问的问题，真问了吧，又逃避式地不太敢听。

章献淮垂眼看他。  
的确，他们之间有太多事情没说清楚，关于林措，关于记忆，关于遗漏和被偷走的过去……  
不过章献淮想，好在最最重要的喜欢他们已经先说了个明白。于是他说：“明天慢慢讲，你快睡吧，要乖点儿。”那些都可以明天慢慢再讲，好不容易抓回来的小松鼠则需要时刻驯养。  
“好吧。”林冬迟不情不愿地答应，“那我再问最后一个问题行吗？”  
“……行，说吧。”  
林冬迟碰了下他的眼睛，“你是不是还在失眠啊？”从见到面林冬迟就感觉章献淮的眼里满是疲惫。  
很奇怪，林冬迟希望他回答说睡得好，同时很自私地希望听到他说没睡好。  
只有我一个人在夜里想你的话，太孤独了。

林冬迟的出租屋没有小夜灯，洗手间的暖黄色灯光洒了一半到卧室，所有的一切都和章献淮家里天差地别，某种程度上又似乎没有区别。  
沉吟片刻，章献淮说：“你不在，我睡不着。”  
他像是在讲一件与自己无关的事情，语气十分平和，“要去M城那天，你祝我每天都能睡个安稳觉。可你说跑就跑，临走前的几句话也全是谎言。我没有一天能睡得好，比以前还要糟糕。”  
林冬迟鼻子发酸，闷声说：“对不起。”  
“原谅你了，”章献淮低头吻他，“只要你待在身边爱我就没关系。”

@周凉西


	11. 37

37

第二天林冬迟与章献淮就一同离开了H市。  
好在工作那边处理的都是些比较闲杂的事务，不需要过多交接，同事们表达了几句可惜，也祝他回家一切顺利。  
是的，林冬迟辞职的理由是：要回家了。

走得仓促，屋内东西几乎没怎么收。为了赶紧把林冬迟带回去，章献淮答应他会让搬家公司全打包好送回S城，彻底断了他多呆一天的任何借口。  
至于租的房子，林冬迟则老老实实付了违约金。章献淮听他在一旁念叨着可惜这些钱，就随口问了句还有多长租期。  
“七、八个月吧。”  
“八个月？”章献淮脸沉了下来。如果不是自己找来，他竟然想长久躲在这地方。  
林冬迟赶紧给章献淮塞了颗葡萄到嘴里，摆出副讲道理的样子，“按年租每个月可以便宜两百多，咱有钱也不能乱花钱，你说是吧。”  
临走前林冬迟还去跟对门邻居好好告别了下，把家里未开封的零食和牛奶都拿给他，并邀请他有空去S城玩。邻居答应了，跟林冬迟笑着回忆了好些这几个月的趣事和烦心事。  
整个过程章献淮的反应很成熟，没表现出展示自己珍藏品的丝毫吝啬，甚至大方邀请他和女朋友一起到S城。  
当然，如果最后邻居和林冬迟要友好握手拥抱时没立刻拽开林冬迟就更好了。

路途中两个人没讲什么话，好像都怕一说多，做了很久很久的梦还没拥有好结局就会醒来。  
林冬迟看着窗外，发现车开的路跟以前不太一样。他心头一紧，小声问章献淮：“我们不是要回家吗？”  
“是回家，以后我们住另一处，那儿更适合两个人住。”  
“哦哦。”林冬迟继续回过头对着外面。虽然不太清楚章献淮具体怎么打算的，但他的嘴角已经忍不住笑意，一直扬着。

新住处是个四层半的别墅，开门后，林冬迟拉着行李箱走在前面，章献淮负责关门。  
门“滴滴”两声上了锁。  
林冬迟转身，与身后人四目相对，憋了一路的欲望和复杂情绪瞬间爆发。  
章献淮几步迈向前，紧紧抱住他就开始亲吻。  
林冬迟松开攥得很紧的行李箱，抬头迎着这一切。既有说不出的强烈爱意，又莫名地想要痛哭。

终于，终于可以有个地方停留下来。  
终于可以大大方方地爱章献淮，也被他所爱，踏踏实实将彼此融到身体里、心里。

林冬迟被吻得嘴唇红了一个度，眼睛湿漉漉的，随时要流泪的样子。  
章献淮很满意，手指摩挲着林冬迟的嘴唇，“你气血不足，得多补补。”  
林冬迟没懂他干嘛突然说这个，却也点点头，“可能有点儿吧。”入职体检的时候医生说是稍微贫血。  
“那以后叫阿姨多给你做些好吃的补补。”林冬迟听了挺开心的，刚要提名那道非常好吃的猪蹄，又听章献淮说，“这会儿阿姨不在，先吃其他东西补。”  
他把手指伸进林冬迟的嘴里，强硬地抵按住柔软的舌侧，“宝贝，你有没有听过一滴精十滴血。”  
“你……”是这么用的吗！  
林冬迟直接被气笑，把他推开，“你有病！”

章夫人到家门口的时候，林冬迟正裸着下半身坐在餐厅桌上，搂着章献淮的脖子索吻。  
章献淮未脱衣物，下边鼓鼓囊囊的一大包顶着他，把小小松鼠都蹭红了。  
听到门铃不断在响，章献淮不大开心。他亲了亲林冬迟，嘱咐道：“在这儿等，我去看看。”  
林冬迟“嗯”了一声，乖乖坐在桌上。  
但是很快，他似乎听到了章夫人的声音。  
在确认不是幻听后，疲软的林冬迟吓得从桌上跳了下来，也不顾章献淮等会儿会不会生气了，迅速把裤子穿好。

章夫人知道章献淮特意去H市找林冬迟，还偏偏带回城北那处许久没有住过的别墅，便已经明白章献淮的选择和决心了。  
她轻叹了口气，对章献淮说：“林冬迟在这里吧，你把他叫出来，我想见见他。”  
“妈，”章献淮没有答应，“他刚回来，过阵子我再带他回老宅看您吧。”  
林冬迟在S城受到的轻视，除了林晋益，更多的就是出自章家，章流流、章夫人、甚至最初的章献淮……在不了解他的情况下，或草率或无意做出了伤人行为。  
从前章献淮有所察觉，选择有意避免伤害他。结果呢，林冬迟还是离开了。所以现如今章献淮不再有任何顾虑，只想从根本护住他。

林冬迟蹑手蹑脚走到拐角处，思考要不要出去。他是有点儿怕的，总莫名觉得自己做错了事情。  
章夫人声音不大，林冬迟只能断断续续地听到她提闫叔，提到医院，还有心理治疗。章献淮低声回答了几句，就听到章夫人抬高声调说着什么“全是为了你好”。

真的是为了章献淮好吗？  
当初林冬迟的妈妈把他留在大姨家，也说“为了你好”，说如此一来林冬迟能在比较完整的家庭长大。可半年后她改嫁，抛下林冬迟去和别人组成完整家庭了。  
这么多年来，被表哥强制要求上交生活费，被大姨和大姨夫默许家中的不公平……林冬迟无数次想，这就是妈妈口中的“好”吗？  
而到了章家人那里，他们所谓的为章献淮好就是欺他、骗他、瞒他，用荒唐的事情进一步伤他的心。  
说到底，“全是为了你好”不过是强加意愿到别人身上，并为此打上美好幌子罢了。

林冬迟靠着墙壁，皮肤一阵冷颤，他回想起知道真相时的章献淮的眼神，手指禁不住略微颤抖。  
停顿片刻，他还是缓慢走了出去。  
“你怎么出来了。”章献淮拧眉，表情似乎不太好。  
林冬迟想说我是来陪你的，不过这么近距离面对章夫人，他瞬间犯了胆怯，又不敢出声了。  
章夫人顺着章献淮的视线回头看过去。她与林冬迟见面的次数不多，许久未见，乍得一看林冬迟和林措的确是有几分相像的，这也是当初选定他的主要原因之一。  
她对着林冬迟，话问的却是章献淮：“和林措有几个角度很像，是因为这样吗？”  
林冬迟光着脚，不知所措地站在那里。章献淮走过去，一把拉住他的手，回答说：“我说过了，与其他人无关。”  
赝品之所以不被认可，不仅是因为外表一定存在几分不像，还因为真品的意义和价值永远无法临摹。  
既然别人不懂鉴定，那章献淮就来亲自认证，林冬迟才是那独一无二的真品。  
章献淮倏地把林冬迟拉到章夫人跟前，握紧了手中的冰凉，“妈，还记得那次生日会我被锁在木屋里吗。出去后我生了病，许多事情记不太清，也没人敢提起。可后来骗我的人怎样了大家都心知肚明，否则老爷子不会罚我去M城。”  
“M城实在不太好，和那个木屋没多少区别。好在还有个小男孩一直陪着我，帮我开门……”  
“林冬迟就是那个人，他是我的光和希望。”

章夫人走了，林冬迟以为的场景并没有发生。他觉得手心暖暖的，眨眨眼抬头看着章献淮，整个人松弛了下来。  
章献淮捏捏他的脸，“在想什么？”  
“在想好多。”林冬迟如实回答，他一时间接收了许多信息，着实需要认真理解一番，“其实我还以为你妈妈会丢张支票到我身上，随我开价填数字，条件是要我离开你。”  
章献淮没看过韩剧，不知道这人哪来的这种奇怪想法，以为是他还在担忧，便安抚林冬迟道：“放心，她不会这样做。”  
林冬迟愣了一下，点点头，又想起闫叔，这次回来还没有看到他，刚才还听见章夫人说他已经离开，“章献淮，你是还在怪闫叔吗？”  
怪他吗，或者说，怨过他吗？章献淮没有直接回答，只是说：“我曾经，非常信任闫叔。他年纪大了，是时候该好好休息下。”  
章献淮显然也不想多提，笑着告诉林冬迟“别多想了”，然后带着他上楼，径直走向了三楼的最里间。  
那个记录着所有过往的房间。  
一开门进去，林冬迟就看到了架子上摆放的陶瓷杯子，每个外面都用玻璃罩罩着，宛如什么珍贵藏品。  
“这是……”  
章献淮在背后看着他：“是我们错过的十年。”

@周凉西


	12. 番外1

番外一 美食

回到S城的头一礼拜，章献淮和林冬迟没有真正实现肉体结合，原因很简单——林冬迟怕疼。  
H市重逢的那个晚上他后面出了点儿血，应该是没有好好润滑和扩张就大幅度做了很长时间所导致的，因此他们要进行最后到一步前，林冬迟会很快拿出这件事进行阻止，“疼！不要了不要了……得让那个地方好好休息休息。”  
逃脱几个月，现在好不容易抓在手里还只能看不能吃，章献淮不答应。  
可当他把人强按住，手指刚刚触碰到穴口时，林冬迟就会跟积攒许久的食物一下子全被人掏空了似的，叫得异常凄惨。  
章献淮心一软，只好停止继续侵入。

虽然没再说非插进来不可，但不吃亏的猎人要小松鼠必须负责解决。  
手部劳动是基本解决方法。所以浴室床上，不让插入的结局就是章献淮硬着性器，抓过林冬迟的两只小爪子给自己撸到射。这还没完，射出来大概两人相拥接吻的功夫，章献淮便能又硬起来。  
林冬迟无语，苦着脸抱怨手好酸。  
手酸怎么办，当然是选择体谅宝贝。章献淮大方表示：“那我们別用手了。”  
用嘴，用腰窝，用臀缝，用腿内侧的嫩肉……  
不仅无需林冬迟出力，性器在这些地方进出摩擦还能为性事多添几分色气。

起初两三天林冬迟的拒绝的确是因为怕疼，他担心合体过程中又被搞到流血。章献淮平日里是足够贴心，可一到性事上猎人本质就暴露得淋漓尽致。  
而得到足够休息后，林冬迟还在喊拒绝的原因则单纯是被章献淮的欲望给吓到了。  
憋这么久，不让插进去他都能找其他地方把林冬迟玩儿得迷迷糊糊，真插入的话，林冬迟觉得自己很大概率会被吃到一块尾巴毛都不剩。

林冬迟这些小心思章献淮看得清清楚楚，他反而不急了，纵着这人接着推脱。  
林冬迟说不要，章献淮便放开，然后把他的小小松鼠和自己那根贴在一起，逼迫他两手握住，自己再粗戾地顶胯抽动。等林冬迟快达到高潮，章献淮会立刻放开他，掰开两瓣柔软臀肉在其间继续冲撞。  
如此一来，林冬迟前面硬得滴水，后面又有更硬的东西不断敲门。他受不了，身和心几乎要崩溃，得不到抒发的身体难受极了，想推也推不开，章献淮正两手死死掐着他的手和腿呢。  
而且这会儿林冬迟也不好说什么，否则就相当于人家要吃他，他还去送上去催促对方：吃我，我好想被你吃掉。  
小松鼠是有自己的倔强在的！  
他咬住嘴唇，坚决不松口打开大门。

小松鼠有多小，倔强就有多小。不过两三次林冬迟就屈服了……  
没办法，射不出来的感觉实在不舒服，铃口难以顺畅吐露出液体来，离高潮总虚虚实实差一步。  
于是，在章献淮并拢他双腿，龟头出没于两腿之间无数次后，林冬迟面带潮红，开始呜咽着叫章献淮进去。  
“进去？进哪里。”章献淮笑了，摩挲着他的嘴唇问，“宝贝是想给我口出来吗。”  
林冬迟快哭出来了，他也不顾能不能受得了，直接虚握住章献淮的手往身下带，断断续续的话听起来满是撒娇的语气，“你别，别闹了，进来啊…快进来……”  
“进哪里。”章献淮仍不为所动，停下来眯眼看他这些诱人反应。  
林冬迟着急，主动抬跨往那炙热的性器上又贴又蹭，鼻喉一直发出难忍的嗯哼声。  
“嗯啊…嗯你，想要你插进来啊……”  
章献淮本打算等林冬迟急出眼泪了再喂饱彼此，可肉粉色的褶皱小口动情张合着与下体亲热，他根本无法不被其吸引。  
章献淮狠狠拍打几下白皙饱满的臀，林冬迟得到刺激，“啊——”地叫出声，不知道是疼的还是爽的，反正传到两人耳中全变成呻吟。  
抹上去的润滑化成水亮的催情剂，章献淮扶着硬物终于挤入肉穴内。  
褶皱一点点撑开变平，后穴毫不浪费地把阴茎全吞进去，伴随巨大的涨意和满足感，林冬迟绷紧双腿，痛快射了出来。

也许是几日来积攒了过多爽快和欲望，白浊格外浓稠。章献淮边用力插到最深处，手上边把那些精液在林冬迟胸前抹开。  
很好，林冬迟被弄脏，被肏得失去理性，浑身上下还有无数与他做爱留下的痕迹……眼前乱七八糟的画面，章献淮非常满意。  
他弯下身子吸吮林冬迟的小舌头，两人在摇晃中接吻，在小夜灯照亮的深夜里继续享受亲密。  
对章献淮而言，林冬迟无疑是世界上最好的大厨也无法做出的深夜美食。美于真心，美于身体，美味于不可复制的爱欲。


End file.
